moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Calvin
| aliases = Santa Claus | film = | franchise = The Santa Clause | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = North Pole Chicago, Illinois | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Santa Clause, The (1994) | third appearance = Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, The | final appearance = ''Character Street | actor = Tim Allen }} '''Scott Calvin' is a fictional "Santa Claus" and the main character from The Santa Clause film series by Walt Disney Productions. He is played by actor Tim Allen. Biography Scott Calvin is a divorced 38-year-old advertising executive, who is also a father to his son Charlie. Charlie's mother, Laura, is now married to psychiatrist Neil Miller. After Scott reads "A Visit from St. Nicholas" to Charlie on Christmas Eve, he and Charlie are awakened that night by sounds on the roof. After confronting a man on the roof, who inadvertently falls off when Scott startles him, then vanishes leaving his Santa Claus outfit behind, they discover eight reindeer on the roof and Charlie convinces Scott to put on the suit and finish Santa's work for him. As the morning comes, the reindeer return to the North Pole to Santa's Workshop, where the head elf Bernard explains that, due to a clausical contract written on a card Scott found on Santa, in putting on the suit and entering the sleigh he has accepted the "Santa Clause" and has agreed to the responsibilities of that position. He tells a skeptical Scott that he has eleven months to get his affairs in order before reporting to the workshop at Thanksgiving permanently. Scott awakens in his own bed on Christmas morning and believes the night before having been a dream, but the enthusiastic Charlie recounts several events he hadn't told him and leaves him in doubt. After Charlie proudly tells his class that Scott is Santa Claus, Laura and Neil confide their concerns and ask Scott to put a stop to this delusional fantasy. Not wanting to break Charlie's heart, Scott tells him to keep the North Pole and everything they saw a secret. Over the course of the year, Scott gains a ravenous appetite for holiday cookies and milk (though previously he had been lactose intolerant) which causes him to gain an inordinate amount of weight seemingly overnight. He also begins losing the coloring of his hair, turning it stark white and long and he has a beard that keeps growing back the instant he tries to cut it off. He also begins to recount 'naughty' and 'nice' children by name after getting his "list" of children in the mail, as well as his own suit. These changes prompt further concern from Laura and Neil, who subsequently call to have Scott's visitation rights removed. Laura confides that she stopped believing in Santa when she was eight, when he failed to give her a board game Mystery Date for Christmas, while Neil, at three years old stopped believing when Santa didn't give him an Oscar Mayer Weenie Whistle he wanted. On Thanksgiving night, Scott arrives to visit Charlie, but when Laura steps out of the room for a moment, Bernard comes and takes them away to the North Pole, leading her to believe Scott had kidnapped him. On Christmas Eve night, Scott begins delivering presents, and is arrested when entering one of his houses, leaving Charlie stranded in the sleigh on the roof. The E.L.F.S. (Effective Liberating Flight Squad) is called and rescues Charlie and frees Scott from custody. Scott returns to take Charlie home, and manages to convince Laura and Neil of his new identity by giving them the gifts they asked for as children. Laura destroys the court order against Scott and tells him that he can visit Charlie anytime he wants. After a very public departure, Charlie attempts to use a snowglobe that Bernard had given him to summon Scott to him and Scott eventually arrives. After getting Laura's permission for a sleigh ride with his father, Charlie and he head out to continue Santa's deliveries. Wikipedia:The Santa Clause; Plot. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * * The Santa Clause at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Characters Category:Santa Clause, The (1994)/Characters Category:Tim Allen/Characters Category:Holiday film characters